


Cupid's at it Again

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, mention of youngjae, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: In which Mark meets an adorably attractive guy who takes an interest in his friend's dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with Markjin <3
> 
> \+ I couldn't think of a title so I s;ld;kd -  
> I'm sorry lmao

"Sunshine, please don't shit all over the ground if you know what's good for you," Mark mumbles under his breath as the small, pomeranian puppy tugs on its leash, seeming like it wants to break free and run the fuck away from him. "Oh, please," he groans in annoyance when Sunshine decides to go over to a lamp post, lift one of its hind legs up and start marking its territory there. 

He does that for another few times before he starts walking in a straight line, tail up and wagging, ears perked and tongue out. 

"Youngjae needs to pay me more for this - I've got enough to stress about these days," Mark sighs, shaking his head. A small smile etches itself onto his face, either way, unable to feel an ounce of real annoyance towards this cute little pup strutting along its path with its head up high.

He takes out his phone and scrolls through his Instagram, bored. He stops at a particular post, chuckling softly when he reads the caption. 

_CYJ_Ars: I miss Sunshine. Mark hyung kidnapped him. TT TT_

He, with a bit of difficulty since only one hand was free, typed up a quick and short response before he pressed the send button.

_m_tuan: I'm doing your duties for you, so shush! </3_

Reading through the comments, he couldn't help but chortle at them. Half of them were fangirling and fanboying over Youngjae and Sunshine - It was entertaining, to say the least.

"Is this your dog?" he hears a voice ask and he frowns, wondering who would be speaking to him. He looks up briefly and forgets to breathe for a second when his eyes land on an unfamiliar, good looking guy who looks about in his early twenties. His mouth gapes open a bit as he studies the other's features. His lips were drawn back into a friendly smile, eyes wide with curiosity and twinkling with happiness. He inhales a deep breath and lets it out before gulping. 

"I-It's not," he says, "I-It's my friend's- Shit- Sunshine!" 

The small ball of fluff was now skittering around the other person's feet, beady little eyes staring up at the stranger. He let out a couple of barks and begins clawing at the other's jeans. 

"Sunshine!" Mark hisses once again, quickly crouching down and, taking the dog by the middle, quickly lifted him up and pulled him away. He looks up at the young man who's covering his mouth, soft sounds of laughter escaping through the cracks between his fingers. "I-I'm sorry," Mark whispers, swallowing when he realises just how adorably attractive the other guy looks when he does this. 

He bends down also, shaking his head. "It's okay," he quietly says, smiling softly and reassuringly in Mark's direction. "May I... Pat it?" he asks, and Mark quickly nods at that. 

"Yes, you can pat him," he answers, smiling a nervous and awkward smile in the other's direction. Attractive guy reaches a hand outwards, palm coming in contact with the puppy's  soft, fluffy, fur. The pomeranian closes its eyes, looking a bit pleased about being patted and stroked in an affectionate way. 

_He can stroke me any day - I mean, what? Shut up, Mark, shut the fuck UP._

"It's so cute," Jinyoungs laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly, forming cat-like whiskers. 

"He's not as cute as you," Mark says. He pauses.

_Fuck._

"I did not mean to say that, holy shit, I'm so fucking sorry, I-"

Mark's embarrassing rant comes to a stop when he hears laughter - This time louder and clearer - coming out of the other's mouth. Mark stares at Jinyoung and  _holy shit,_ how can someone look so good when laughing with their mouths open? His breath catches in his throat once again as he takes in the beauty of the other man, laughter sounding like a melodious tune of a bell ringing softly in his ears.

"Am I really?" the other grins as he composes himself. Mark can sense the teasing he's about to endure and he pouts slightly at that. 

"I tend to say my thoughts out loud. I didn't mean to offend you," he says, shying away from the other's gaze.

"What's your name?" the other asks suddenly, and Mark blinks.

"Oh. Mark. Mark Tuan."

"Ahh. Taiwanese?" the guy asks, and Mark's eyes widens slightly at that. 

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess, I guess? My name's Park Jinyoung, your resident cute guy," attractive guy now named Jinyoung says, saluting playfully and ending it with a wink that shot right at Mark's heart like Cupid shot his heart with his arrow and bow when his eyes landed on this beautiful creature just then. Two shoots in one day, this couldn't be good. "May I have your number, maybe? I'd like to get to know you better," he says, smile turning a bit shy, and Mark swoons at that. 

_Of course, you can ask me for anything and I'd give you everything I own and I'd give myself to you._

"I do think we should take it slow before you give me everything you own, including yourself," Jinyoung laughs, and Mark's face heats up at that. "But hey, you're not too bad yourself. That blush suits you." 

It's not even half and hour yet and Mark already knows this guy will be the death of him - Well, in a good way, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops-
> 
> \+ Jinson oneshot next. It's gon' be long, hopefully. XD


End file.
